


Easier Than Breathing

by kickassfu



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: 6 month anniversary, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Funny, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, this is just cuteness overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Six months together was a lot, and nothing, at the same time. Technically they spent a lifetime together, so in the grand scheme of things six months was...six months. A small blip in the years yet to come, but a blip filled with love and happiness. Therefore it was still special and important to celebrate, their lives were never easy after all. But what they had, together, was easier than breathing.Grand romantic gestures weren’t particularly his thing, Eliot was much better at that, still he had made up his mind. And maybe Margo helped.





	Easier Than Breathing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerwithagoal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/gifts).



> I got this prompt from a friend and tried my best: Q learns to make Eliot's favorite dish for their six month anniversary + cocktail. Also let's Margo dress him for the date.

Six months together was a lot, and nothing, at the same time. Technically they spent a lifetime together, so in the grand scheme of things six months was... _ six months _ . A small blip in the years yet to come, but a blip filled with love and happiness. Therefore it was still special and important to celebrate, their lives were never easy after all. But what they had, together, was easier than breathing.

 

Grand romantic gestures weren’t particularly his thing, Eliot was much better at that, still he had made up his mind. And maybe Margo helped.

 

**XXX**

 

_ “What do you think I should do?” Quentin asked one day, weeks ago, sitting next to Margo on the couch. Hoping she’d be able to help him, after all she knew Eliot best, besides Quentin obviously. _

 

_ “Ok, so listen up Coldwater. You grab some lotion, some rope, get naked, and wait for him in bed.” _

 

_ “Why are we friends again?” _

 

_ “You’re just really lucky, I guess.” she smiled smugly, shrugging her shoulders. _

 

_ Quentin really needed help, and yeah he might have filed that little idea for later, but that was more of a dessert option, he still needed the main attraction, “Ok, thanks. Now for an actual helpful answer, please.” _

 

_ “Fine, you’re so boring. Just cook his favorite dish, and then suck his dick after.” _

 

_ “That’s actually not a bad idea.” _

 

_ “Yeah, I know. El loves getting his dick sucked.” _

 

_ Quentin also knew that, but that wasn’t important right now, “Anyway, thanks for the idea.” _

 

_ As he got up, Margo grabbed his wrist, and her smile was absolutely vicious, “Right, but you know. You’re gonna need my help.” _

 

_ “With?” _

 

_ “Your clothes. That night needs to be perfect, so I volunteer as tribute, to get you all prettied up for Eliot.” _

 

_ “I wasn’t asking.” _

 

_ “You didn’t need to. I’m telling you; it’s gonna happen Q.” _

 

_ “Thank you?” it wasn’t like he could refuse her anyway, so might as well see it as a blessing than a curse. _

 

_ “You’re welcome.” letting go of his hand, she got up and left. _

 

**XXX**

 

Quentin wasn’t a bad cook per se, but he wasn’t great at it either, mostly because he just never did it. But if he put his mind to it, he could totally do it...right? He killed a God once, cooking couldn’t be that hard.

 

It wasn’t. 

 

Cooking was actually fun, and maybe he fucked up once in a while, but focusing on doing something with his hands - other than magic - was very liberating and nice. By now he had perfected the recipe, and was excited to see Eliot’s reaction. He decided to go an extra step though, and also make his favorite dessert and cocktail. Might as well go all out.

 

He was lucky Eliot had pretty simple tastes, except for the fucking soufflé which was proving to be an impossible task to accomplish. The beef roast was something he still held onto closely to his heart, yes his childhood was shitty, but not every memory was bad.

 

**XXX**

 

_ “Beef roast? Not what I expected to be honest.” Quentin said idly, combing Eliot’s hair with his fingers, El’s head on his lap. _

 

_ Eliot’s eyes were closed, and he practically moaned under Quentin’s hands, “Yeah, well, once upon a time it was my comfort food. On special occasions or when I was feeling down, my mom cooked it, and I don’t know. No matter how much I try to change, that is still my favorite. My mom...she at least tried.” _

 

_ “Beef roast is good.” he said, cringing at his stupid ways of trying to comfort Eliot. _

 

_ “It is.” Eliot smiled, feeling safe and wanted and loved. Quentin was awkward, but still so supportive, and Eliot just loved him so damn much. Opening his heart to him, had become so much easier. Grabbing one of Q’s hands, he kissed it in reverence, and just enjoyed the silence that followed. _

 

**XXX**

 

The day had come - that wording made it seem like the apocalypse was here, which...close enough. Beef roast, cooked perfectly. Soufflé, Josh had come and helped him do it, he didn’t manage it himself, but it was still a nice try. The cocktail was also done just like he’d seen Eliot do it, and it was a hard cocktail to fuck up, so he was guessing it was pretty great as well. 

 

Their apartment wasn’t super done, just some candles, after all the surprise was the food, so it didn’t matter - the truth was that Quentin just hadn’t bothered with that. He knew if the surprise had come from Eliot everything would have been bigger, better, and super extra, but this was Quentin, so the simpler the better.

 

Margo had come earlier, to help him get dressed, and it was actually pretty nice of her. She wasn’t bossy for once, and she seemed excited and happy for them, fussing a bit to make him look just perfect. She was a miracle worker, and he looked quite hot; Quentin could just see the look on El’s face when he saw him, mouth open and eyes opened wide. It was going to be sweet revenge, for all the times Eliot had gone all out and short-circuited Quentin’s brain. Which was always.

 

**XXX**

 

_ One day while Eliot was making some very delicious looking cocktails, Quentin had been curious enough to ask what his favorite actually was. _

 

_ “Gin martini with two olives and a splash of olive juice, and some extra olive juice on the side so I can curate the drink as I go. I’m a simple man, with simple wishes and wants.” _

 

_ “That’s so extra. Why are you so extra?” Quentin asked, laughing at the affronted look on Eliot’s face as he spoke. _

 

_ “That’s hurtful.” _

 

_ Quentin got closer to him, and pulled him down by his tie, just so he could kiss his forehead. _

 

_ “If that’s your way of apologizing...it worked, you’re forgiven.” Eliot said, giving a light peck to Quentin’s lips in return. _

 

_ “Oh thank god, I wouldn’t know what to do with myself if you didn’t forgive me.” _

 

_ “You’re cute.” _

 

**XXX**

 

The door opened, and Eliot’s voice sounded throughout the apartment, “Honey, I’m home.” as he walked further in he felt a sense of deep nostalgia, “It smells so good...did you make dinner?”

 

As soon as he stepped into the living room, and saw Quentin all dressed up and adorable, with dinner at the table - beef roast - he was sure he would spend the rest of his life with him. Damn, he really looked good. If he hadn’t put so much effort into dinner, Eliot would just forgo everything and take him to bed right then and there.

 

“Happy six months anniversary.” Quentin smiled, going up to him, to kiss him silly.

 

He let himself be pulled down, enjoying Q’s soft but forceful lips, maybe dinner could wait. No, it couldn’t, they had time later, he’d make sure of it. 

 

“Was that today?” Eliot asked after Quentin let him go, his hands behind his back.

 

“Ha, hilarious.”

 

“Happy anniversary Q.” kissing him again, he gave him the bouquet he had been hiding.

 

Quentin lit up, and went to get a vase to put the flowers in, smelling them as he did so, “They’re beautiful, thanks.”

 

“Well I wasn’t expecting to be so well received, I thought this kind of thing would be more like after a year of being together. I need to up my game.”

 

“Yup, you do.”

 

And Eliot would, just he waited, it would be ten times bigger and way flashier. Or maybe not, something like this, intimate and personal, was probably way better. Quentin had put so much love and thought into this, it was perfect, how could he ever do anything close to it?

 

“Now sit down, and let’s eat, and drink, and celebrate our undying love for each other.”

 

“Oh that sounds so good, let’s do that.”

 

And that’s what they did, they ate far too much, and drank even more, Eliot complimenting Quentin every other second. Even after they went to bed, ripping each other’s clothes away in a flurry of lust and love and happiness, he whispered sweet-nothings between every kiss, every bite, every thrust. 

  
_ I love you’s and I want you’s and I need you’s, _ were spilled from both of their hungry lips, as they took and gave, and shared. They were happy together, and no matter how tough things got, they would fight for each other every step of the way. They would fight for their happiness, for many more years and anniversaries to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
